Witch and werewolf
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: In a distant forest, a witch and a werewolf lead a happy life together as a couple. Mink x Ren fanfic.


div class=""  
div class="dev-description dwait_stream" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"  
div class="text-ctrl"  
div class="text block"strongUniverse: DMMD Alternate Universe where Mink is a witch and Ren is a / Couple: Minren\ / Warnings: Alternate Universe, possible ooc, light yaoi, anthro Ren .br /Rated : K + br / Summary: In a distant forest, a witch and a werewolf lead a happy life together as a couple. Mink x Ren fanfic./strong/div  
div class="text block" /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="text block"Narrator P.O. / "In a forest so, so far had a very powerful and lonely witch . He seemed rude at first, but was a good person. His name was Mink. He was very tall, dark and had a long curly hair. Mink lived in a small cottage in the forest. He sold potions and artifacts to / Mink had no family or friends, although he was respected by witchs of forest because of products' quality that he sold. The forest was an enchanted place. There were all kind of magic creatures. Fairies, gnomes, goblins, elves , werewolves and / One day, Mink walked through the forest and saw a werewolf fainted. He approached and noted that he was a young and was wounded, with his clothes torn. Mink took the young in his arms and took him to his house, took care of the creature's / The young werewolf was restored. Over the weeks he was getting more and more healthy. His name was Ren. He was pale, with beautiful hazel eyes as Mink, had hair a little below neck , with dark blue color. Ren also had a dark blue tail , wolf ears, canine whiskers and claws .br / The young had been expelled from his pack for not agreeing with the authoritarian stance of the leader. He was badly wounded and left for dead. Ren swore he would be eternally grateful to Mink for saving his / So Ren decided he wanted to stay with Mink forever, protecting the house and helping the witch with the business. Mink did not object. He thought it would be good to have a magical creature as helper . Werewolves have an excellent sense of smell. Can attest to the quality of potions through / Time / Mink and Ren shared stories and tasks, working together. A friendship was forming. Over a year , they were well intimate with each other. Respecting the due space of / After this year passed, their feelings began to change. Ren began to get anxious when Mink spent much time in the city buying or selling things. Mink was afraid to Ren lingered too long on a hunt or looking plants in the / The looks between them have changed. They were no longer looks so serious. It was felt that there was a little tenderness when one looked at the other. Basically, they knew they were in love with each other. All that remained was to admit. It took a few more months, but they admitted that they loved each other. And they could never again be / Two years later they meet, their relationship has changed dramatically from friendship to get in a loving relationship. It was not a relationship of those who call touchy-feely. But there was mutual respect and admiration between the couple. They began to share the same bed and blankets. The bathing together. Ren had allowed Mink brushed his tail . What happens between werewolves only between parents \children or / The favorite pastime of them was telling and retelling the stories of the forest. Ren as a good werewolf like to receive caresses in the ear and belly. Mink in turn enjoyed the company of his young partner. He was kind, loved to read, was quiet. And to top it off was good at watching the house. After all, werewolves are humans with canine characteristics, they mark territory. Ah, yes. Ren was also great to find food for / The only problem they faced is that the Mink could not cook things with the strong smell, which would affect the sensitive olfactory Renny. So, the food had to have little / Once, they almost got into trouble. The reason was that both had gone to town to shop. When they finished, they stopped for lunch at a restaurant. So a drunk began to cause Mink. The witch did not call. Because if he really cared, transfigure the drunk in a frog . But Ren became angry and bit the creature. The confusion was general. The solution found by Mink was playing a memory spell on everyone who was around, leave money to pay the bill and teleport with / The two were not speaking for 3 weeks. Mink really got angry with Ren. During this period, they did not sleep together. Only made peace after the Ren swore never to bite a person unless there was a very real / So the two continued their peaceful lives dedicated to witchcraft, living in the forest in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. "br /br /emEnd note : /embr /br /emSorry for the short text. /ememBut is that the lack of MinkRen is very indecent and i could not resist./em /div  
/div 


End file.
